The Stars Are Always Above Them
by SecretNerd18
Summary: Last year Beca had a huge surprise for Chloe's birthday. What will this year bring? Sequel to Beca's a Sucker for Chloe


I do not own Pitch Perfect or its characters. Song (How Long Will I Love You) is borrowed from Ellie Goulding – I do not own it and I hope she doesn't mind "Beca Mitchell" borrowing it as hers.

This is the sequel to "Beca is a Sucker for Chloe" and written for 22-TI's birthday. Happy birthday chica! I promised you a story and I hope it doesn't disappoint.

"Ok, Elvis, so you promise you won't mention that our interview was pre-recorded? I need to show up at Chloe's apartment as it is over." Beca asked the DJ to the Z100 Z Morning Zoo radio show as they set up her next spot to promote her latest album.

"Seriously Beca, it's all cool. Totally understand! No one will know it was pre-recorded."

"Awesome. Thanks man, I owe you."

"Just keep giving us the exclusive drops of your songs and we are all good!" Elvis replied. The two finished their phone conversation and Beca smiled to herself. Next week was going to be EPIC.

#. #. #. #.

Later that night, Beca and Chloe were having their usual Facetime session as they still lived on opposites sides of the country until Chloe finished school. Beca threw Chloe her traditional smirk. "What?" Chloe inquired.

"I can't believe you're going to be 30 next week, old lady!"

Chloe rolled her eyes and smiled. "Stop. It's not THAT old." Her smile dropped slightly before quickly picking back up. "You know, I used to hope I would be married before 30, maybe have a kid, be established. But you changed everything, Babe. None of that matters anymore."

Beca flinched for a second. "What? You don't want to get married?" Panic was unusual for her and Chloe's expression grew concerned.

"Babe. No. I would love nothing more than to be married to you. I was just saying I don't have a time line anymore. I'm happier than I have ever been." She finished her sentence with a wink.

Beca visibly relaxed. "Oh. Okay. Yeah. Good."

"What was that about, Beca?" Chloe asked.

"Oh, nothing. I just want to be married to you one day. So, I was just checking." Beca finished lamely. Chloe gave an odd look but let it pass for now as a yawn escaped her mouth. "All right, Babe, it's like, after midnight here and I need to get to bed. I seriously can't wait until you visit again. I miss you! You'll be here for my birthday, right?"

"Chlo, I promised you I'd be there for your 30th last year, I'll definitely be there. With bells on!"

Chloe smiled seductively. "You promise?"

"Hey! Mind out of the gutter, Beale!" Chloe laughed as Beca blushed lightly. A whole year together and her girlfriend still became shy with some innuendos. But, Beca wouldn't be Beca otherwise and she loved her dearly. "I love you, Chlo. Get some sleep. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

#. #. #. #.

Four days later found Beca secretly in New York, sitting in the Z100 radio station at ten in the morning. It was the day before Chloe's birthday and the staff had just finished the live radio show and were busy pre-recording Beca's interview for her exclusive song drop the next day.

"Beca, this is going to be AMAZING," Danielle, one of the morning show staff, exclaimed to her once they were done. "I wish we could be there. Oh my gosh! You should call us after she says yes!"

"That," Beca started, "is a great idea! The fans will go absolutely nuts." The two women chatted for a few minutes about the plans for the next day and Beca even showed her the ring she's been toting around.

"Oh, it's gorgeous! How are you going to hide it from her until tomorrow?" Danielle asked.

"Chloe doesn't know I am here yet," Beca admitted. "She thinks I got tied up in LA and I won't be arriving until tomorrow morning. I have a hotel tonight, which sucks, but I need to stay away or else I will ruin my own surprise!" They laughed and Beca said goodbye to the staff, ready to run some errands and settle into her hotel to prepare for tomorrow.

#. #. #. #.

At 10 p.m. New York time, Beca Facetimed Chloe, who answered on her i-pad. "Hey, Babe! Getting ready for your flight?"

"You know it! Just one red-eye and I'll be back in your arms!" Beca smiled.

Chloe squealed. "I can't wait." Just as she was about to say something else, her phone chimed with the generic tone. "Hang on Bec, I just got a text." She picked up the phone to see another mystery number with a message, just like this time last year.

_Turn Z100 on at 9:15 a.m._

Laughing, she turned toward her i-pad again. "Beeecccaaaaa. What do you have planned THIS year?"

Trying to wear an innocent expression, Beca responded with a shrug. "What are you talking about, Beale?"

"Right, okay. I'll play along. I can't wait to hear the new song! Though, I doubt it can top last year's song." She smiled wistfully. "Last year gave me you."

Beca genuinely smiled. "I really hope you like it. Now I'm going to get going since I have a flight to catch and all. But, happy early birthday, I love you, and I can't wait until I see you tomorrow. Don't forget to listen to the radio"

"But, don't you want me to meet you at the airport?"

"Nah, the label got me a car. Seriously, stay in your pajamas, have a cup of coffee and relax. Okay? Love you."

"I love you, Beca."

#. #. #. #.

Morning came quickly and Chloe had the radio on since 8:30 a.m., pacing around her apartment. She wasn't sure if she was more anxious to hear Beca's new song or see her girlfriend in person again. Finally, at precisely at 9:15 a.m., the DJ announced that Beca was in the studio about to promote her new song. Chloe gasped. "That little sneak! She's giving an interview NOW?" Then she heard Beca talking and focused intently on the radio.

"Yeah, like I've been working on this song for close to a year now. It's really different than my usual sound," she was saying. "It's very slow and raw, but it turned out exactly how I wanted it to turn out. And like, ya know, I struggled with if I wanted this released on public radio or keep it private, but at the end of the day, it's go big or go home, right?"

"Absolutely!" Elvis the DJ responded. "Now, last year's song was for a special girl you were hoping to woo, right? And how did that turn out."

Beca laughed. "Oh, stop. You've seen all the tabloids! I got my girl. But woo is the wrong word – the two of us spent years wooing each other that we were pretty much dating without really making it official. So last year's song was more like me manning up and making what should have been official long ago a real thing."

"But you are still living apart, right?"

"Unfortunately, yes, for now. I want her to finish veterinary school. But we make it work! And she doesn't even know this yet, but I have a month long break right now and I'll be spending it right here with her!"

Chloe gasped, almost dropping her mug of coffee.

"So, you decided announcing that on the radio was the best way for her to find out?" The DJ laughed.

"Yup, because, it's her birthday gift along with this song. Today's her birthday, ya know. It's why I am dropping the song today, just like last year. Happy birthday, Red! I'm comin' for ya!" Beca repeated last year's words, chuckling a bit. Chloe's eyes started watering up already and she hadn't even heard the newest song. Her girlfriend always amazed her with the surprises she pulled out. Beca was more romantic than anyone ever gave her credit for.

"That's so sweet, Beca. All right, we've put this off long enough. We're getting ready to play the first exclusive drop of Beca Mitchell's newest single, How Long Will I Love You!" The DJ cried out. "Any last words before I hit play, Beca?"

"Chloe, I hope you know how much I love you. I started working on this song right after we became official and I can't wait any more to release it. I'll see you soon." With that, Chloe's eyes started dropping tears on her cheek and she hear the opening vocals and piano music of her incredibly talented girlfriend. Beca had been right, this was so different than her usual sound, so she knew it had to be special. She froze and stood as silently as possible to allow her girlfriend's slow, soothing voice wash over her.

_How long will I love you  
As long as stars are above you  
And longer if I can  
How long will I need you  
As long as the seasons need to  
Follow their plan_

_How long will I be with you  
As long as the sea is bound to  
Wash up on the sand_

_How long will I want you  
As long as you want me to  
And longer by far  
How long will I hold you  
As long as your father told you  
As long as you can_

_How long will I give to you  
As long as I live through you  
However long you say_

_How long will I love you  
As long as stars are above you  
And longer if I may_

_How long will I love you  
As long as stars are above you_

As the song faded out, Chloe was too emotionally wrapped up in that song to even hear the DJ thank Beca for coming in and dropping her new song. She realized Beca would be arriving soon so she began to flutter about to start getting dressed. Before she could even go wash her face, there was a knock at the door. She froze. "It can't be," she thought. "Already? No… plus she has a key. Why would she knock?"

Another knock. Conflicted at ignoring it to get ready or opening it to see who was there, she sighed and made her way to the door figuring Beca had breakfast delivered or something. Throwing the door open, she found a huge bouquet of silver, white and light blue balloons covering the individual bringing them. "Delivery for Ms. Beale," she heard her girlfriend quip.

"BECA!" She cried, pushing balloons aside until she could see the smiling face of one Beca Mitchell. "You sneak! That was pre-recorded, wasn't it?"

"You got me!"

"Oh my God! Get IN here!" Chloe forcefully pulled her girlfriend inside and slammed the door. Grabbing the balloon bouquet, she carelessly tossed it aside, intent on kissing Beca senseless.

"Wait, HEY!" Beca exclaimed. "Be CAREFUL with this." She frantically dove on the floor to grab the weighted balloon holder. "Precious cargo here," she said, getting up on her knees.

"What? Beca, what?" Chloe babbled. "It's the balloon weight, what are you…oh!" She froze. "Oh…" tears started coming to her eyes once again because she finally spotted the glittering diamond ring that Beca was holding up, tied onto the balloon weight. "Oh, oh, oh my god," she mumbled, sinking down onto the floor next to Beca.

Beca smiled with watery eyes of her own. "Chlo, I've planned this song for so long. It's for you in every sense of the word. You are IT for me. I love you so much. Will you marry me?"

Looking thoughtful, Chloe let a slow smile spread across her face. "You certainly topped last year's birthday, Beca. How will you outdo yourself next year?"

Widening her eyes, Beca looked panicked for just a split second before relaxing. "Don't think you're getting these birthday surprises for the rest of our lives, Beale. You might just need to settle for a regular birthday."

"That's future Mitchell to you, and I could never settle. Not for you. I love you too much." Chloe smiled and looked at the balloon bouquet. "I think silver, white and light blue make a lovely color scheme for the wedding, no?"

Laughing, Beca smiled at her new fiancée. "Thank God I didn't pick pink! But, can I please have an official answer?"

"Yes." Chloe said simply, before giving Beca a chaste kiss on the lips. "As long as the stars are above you."

Chloe went to deepen the kiss but Beca abruptly pulled back and pulled her over to the radio. "Hold that thought, Chlo. Be right back." Chloe looked absolutely baffled but stayed where she was as Beca disappeared into another room with her phone.

"All right, all right everyone – a few minutes ago we heard Beca Mitchell's new song," the DJ started to say, "and now she's back on the phone with us. So, Beca, did you get the result you were looking for with the song?"

"Hey Elvis. Yup, she said yes!" Cheers erupted on the radio as Chloe listened, smiling and tearing up at the same time as Beca reappeared holding her phone. Her voice continued on the radio. "Everyone, please meet my new fiancée, Chloe!" She handed her phone over and Chloe giggled before saying hello into the phone and informing the world she needed to hang up to properly kiss Beca. As she ended the call she heard the DJs on the radio making saucy comments but paid no mind as she kissed the life out of Beca, until she caught the last words of the DJ before they signed off.

"Wow, Beca Mitchell has her work cut out for her to top this year's birthday!"

The end.


End file.
